


In Between

by LorenOlson



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorenOlson/pseuds/LorenOlson
Summary: Loki is in heat, Tom helps him out of it.





	

Tom fell on top of Loki, panting and gasping for air. Loki was in the same state, sweat covered and wrapped up in quilts and heavy blankets, the fire blazing at the end of the room, heat baking their skin. Their bodies were pressed together, covered in sweat and cum, practically one in the same. Tom gently pulled out of him and kissed him deeply, and Loki drowsily returned the kisses, letting Tom explore around the inside of his mouth. 

After three rounds and still not yet sated, they were tired, sweaty, and absolutely exhausted. Loki was in heat, and since Tom asked Loki to cast a lust spell so they could go through it together, it was sex nonstop, sleeping, and only getting up to eat and relieve themselves. Everything was hazy and far too hot, but they were far too horny and wrapped up in each other to care. Loki had long since fallen limp and closed his eyes, letting Tom do the work that he was so very happy to do. But as he opened his eyes, Tom saw something beneath his tired, lustful gaze. 

"Darling..." 

"Yes, my love?" 

"Your body is here, but your mind- is somewhere else..."   
Loki paused, not saying a word. 

"Darling, please. What plagues you?" 

Loki let his eyes close as he said,   
"I just... You are suffering my curse... And I am the one who has caused you this..." 

Tom cut in, "no, darling. I want to help you."   
Tom said as he looked into Loki's beautiful green eyes, and caressed his face with his hand. 

"We've been here for a week, my love... You cannot say you enjoy being so isolated..." 

"It doesn't matter," Tom replied, "you needed help, Loki. MY help. I cannot ignore that. And I DO enjoy this. I love you, Loki... I always will." 

Tom said as he tenderly ran his fingers through Loki's sweat soaked hair. Loki didn't respond. He just fell back, and rested his hands on Tom's hips, pushing him back inside and causing the both of them to gasp. Loki pulled him closer, wrapping his legs around him, as he said,   
"tell me when it starts to hurt. You can only go so long before..." 

"I break down? No, that won't happen." 

Loki sighed, closing his eyes and pulling Thomas closer to him, whispering,   
"just go slow... Go easy... Let yourself rest..." 

Tom replied, "not in a million years. Tell me what you need, and I'll treat you to it." 

Loki whispered,   
"promise?" 

Tom paused before he said, "...promise." 

They both paused, before Loki said,   
"I love you... So much..." 

Tom whispered back,   
"I love you too." 

Before he went back in for more kisses, letting Loki know through actions and movements that he truly did love him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was super short, but anyways, thank you all for the read. Leave a comment below containing praise or constructive criticism, and be sure to leave a kudos if you liked it! Thanks!
> 
> This work was originally written on Werdsmith  
> http://www.werdsmith.com/


End file.
